Secure (Revised)
by YouSlyGryffindor
Summary: The war is done, and now there is nothing stopping Harry from claiming his mate, except maybe that mate himself. Insecure and hopeful, Severus Snape irrefutably belongs to Harry Potter. Can they make this work? SSHP slash. sub/dom themes. soul-mate fic. Non-epilogue compliant. Pro-Slytherins.


**Secure, a harry potter fanfic | FanFiction**

 **My original story was an unintentional plagiarism of AO3 Chuksha's "All in Good Time." Though it was only the beginning, I decided to rewrite the entire piece. Using another's work is never okay, even by accident. I would still like to give credit to the inspirations for this piece: Chuksha, "All in Good Time"; HPSSflufflover, "A Veela and His Mate"; dontyouwantit, "He burns."**

 **Cover Art is "A Very Merry Christmas Professor" by Tatarnikova**

 **Title: Secure**

 **Original Completion: 04 11 17**

 **Chapter: 1/22**

 _Set after DH. Non epilogue compliant. HP/GW never existed. Neither did CC/HP come to think of it. This carries heavy topics and a sub/dom relationship. Read with caution. Updates should come weekly to bi-weekly, depending on the necessary chapter length._

 _All rights to this world and the people inside it belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling._

 **Chapter One: What's Rightfully Mine**

May 7th, 1998 (Thursday)

Harry tapped his quill impatiently against his lip, reading over the summary of his assets as diligently as possible while his mind kept trying to drift over to other things.

"Are you even trying to focus, Harry?" Hermione asked him, rolling her eyes when he sneered at her in response, used to his temperament by now.

"Sorry if after defeating the Dark Lord of the era and while waiting to see if my soul-mate is going to survive, I'm not feeling super dedicated to balancing my finances!"

She gave him a look that was decidedly not sympathetic before looking back down at her list.

"You survived four years; I'm sure you'll last another half hour. Now, I've already settled the bill for the damage we caused Gringotts, and you've claimed your titles. Do you want to set your mate up with his own account or place him on yours.

He sighed wearily, nodding despite his desire to run from the bank and never look back. He knew it was necessary, it just took so damn long!

"Both. I'll take care of him, but he would probably like to keep his account separate from mine."

He sprinted to the castle doors, wandlessly opening them to rush past the random people that were pilling about trying to clean up the mess left from the battle. There wasn't much fixing left to do thanks to the combined magic of the school and its inhabitants, but everything was quite dirty, and it would take more than an incredibly powerful scourgify to fix it.

Harry jarred to a full stop in the wing, not paying the least bit of attention to any patient but the one that Poppy was fussing over.

"I am fine!" the man was attempting to shout, his words belied by it coming out in a rough rasp followed by uncontrollable coughing.

Harry smirked at the predictable nature of the man before frowning in concern. He moved forward, gesturing casually for the matron to leave him be. She did so with a huff.

"You shouldn't cause so much trouble," he chided gently, seeing the potion's master catch his breath and clear his throat. The older man stared at him for a long moment before reacting.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" he scowled, trying to push up only to fall back against the pillows.

Harry shifted him up without a word, adding an extra pillow behind his back for resisted the urge to pull the man into his lap, contenting himself instead with adjusting his blankets.

"I thought it obvious," he said firmly. "I am here for my mate."

The beginnings of a sneer curled Severus' lips only to fall when Harry sighed heavily.

"Please don't argue with me, Severus," he said in a soft voice. "I've known since fifth year. I'm not going to allow you to be without my care any longer."

Severus reacted with more emotion than anyone would expect from him, his lips turning white and his eyes growing wide.

"You're saying you knew this whole time, yet you did nothing!"

Harry kneeled next to the bed, placing his hand against the face worn with strain.

"I've made many mistakes," Harry admitted. "But I know that I am ready, and I will take care of you."

Severus scoffed, it becoming a wracking cough that shook his entire form. Harry wrapped an arm around his back to lift him up more before guiding the glass of water to his lips. Severus drank thirstily, sighing in relief once it was gone and collapsing slightly against Harry's side.

"I didn't even know what a dominant mate was much less how to be one. I worked steadily for the past two years so that I could balance being the boy who bloody conquered and becoming someone that could protect you. I know now, Severus."

"Bloody good job you did," Severus whispered, rubbing his neck subconsciously.

Harry choked on his breath, looking away to breathe deep before facing him once more.

"I will prove to you that I can be what you need."

Severus leaned back, closing his eyes as if weary.

"I am yours," he whispered, opening his eyes to look at Harry with a doubtful hope. "For better or worse."

Harry smiled a small smile before leaning forward to tuck Severus in more firmly.

"Rest," he ordered, watching as Severus immediately burrowed further into the comfort of his bedding. "I will return."

 **TBC**


End file.
